dessertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Portuguese Chocolate Tarts
Description Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group This Y-group is international. Good food from all parts of the world. A place where we can share the wonderful food from all over the world. Ingredients * 5 oz slab of puff pastry * 1 egg yolk * 2 tbsp caster sugar * 1 pinch allspice * 2 pinch cinnamon * 1 orange, zested * 160 ml double cream * 2 tbsp caster sugar * 1 pinch salt, small * ½ stick butter, softened * ½ best quality baking chocolate, broken up * 50 ml milk * cocoa powder, for dusting Directions # Dust a surface with flour and roll out your pastry to a bit bigger than an 8½-by-11-inch sheet of paper. # Brush with the egg yolk and scatter the rest of the ingredients over, being subtle with the allspice and cinnamon. # Roll the pastry up tightly like a Swiss roll to make a long sausage shape. # With a knife, cut across the sausage into 1-inch (2½-centimeter) pieces. # Take 8 pieces aside, and freeze the rest of the pastry for a rainy day. # Preheat the oven to 400°F (200°C / gas 6). # Turn all the pieces of pastry swirl-side up and flatten them slightly. # Dust the surface of your pastry with flour, then roll each piece out into a thin circle (around the size of a teacup saucer). # Even i don't have proper pastry molds at home, so i just grease and flour the outsides of 8 of my glass tumblers. # Then, i place a circle of pastry on top of each tumbler, pleating, pinching and hugging the pastry around them. # Place the tumblers on a baking tray, pastry at the top, and put in the preheated oven until crisp and golden, around 15 minutes. # Remove from the oven and, while still hot, take a tea towel and pat the slightly raised top of the pastry back down on to the flat bottom of the tumbler ? giving you a flat base again. # Allow to cool, and carefully remove the pastry cases from around the tumblers. # Fill your pastry cases with the chocolate filling: place the double cream, sugar, and pinch of salt in a pan and bring to the boil. # As soon as the mixture has boiled, remove from the heat, and add the butter and chocolate. # Stir until it has completely melted. # Allow the mixture to cool slightly, stirring in the cold milk until smooth and shiny. # Sometimes this mixture looks like it has split. # Allow the mixture to cool down a bit more, and whisk in a little extra cold milk until smooth. # Scrape all the mixture into the cooked pastry shells. # Shake to even it out and allow to cool for around 1 to 2 hours, until it is at room temperature. # Dust with the cocoa powder. # Ultimately the pastry should be short and crisp and the filling should be smooth and should cut like butter. Category:Pie Recipes